Right Here Waiting
by CarsCars2Fanatic
Summary: I wanted to do a sad fanfic for a long time, and couldn't find a good enough song! Finally, I did, and here's what came out of it! No, I don't want Foxy and Fillmore to ever have this happen to them, they're just too adorable together! Anyways, I don't own Fillmore or Sarge, only Foxy, and the song isn't mine, it belongs to Richard Marx! Read, review, and no stealing, please?


Right Here Waiting

"_Oceans apart, day after day and I slowly go insane. I hear your voice on the line but it doesn't stop the pain. If I see you next to never, how can we say forever? Wherever you go, whatever you do, I will be right here waiting for you. Whatever it takes, or how my heart breaks, I will be right here waiting for you._"

Foxy sighed, then began to sob quietly as the song played in her head. It had been nearly three years since she had gone back to her world, and she didn't like it. She wanted to be back in the world that Fillmore was in. She missed him, and the others so much. It wasn't fair, how she had gotten back, not even she knew.

Little did she know, Fillmore was missing her too. As he looked up into the sky, he spotted a shooting star. He sighed, knowing that it wouldn't do any good to try and wish for her. It would just fizzle out, and give him another memory of her that he didn't need.

"_I took for granted all the times that I thought would last somehow. I hear the laughter, I taste the tears, but I can't get near you now. Oh, can't you see it baby? You've got me goin' crazy. Wherever you go, whatever you do, I'll be right here waiting for you. Whatever it takes, or how my heart breaks I will be right here waiting for you._"

'Hey, Fillmore, come on, let's go swimming at the waterfall, it'll be fun!' An image of Foxy flashed through his mind, a big grin on her face, her red hair flying out behind her. He saw how young she had looked then, and had to smile to himself in spite of the depressing sadness. 'Hey, Fillmore, look at how big the frog is!' Another image, of Foxy holding up a giant frog this time, made its way in front of his eyes. Finally, the last one was at night, he couldn't tell which one it was, but heard her voice all the same. 'I love you, Fillmore. And I don't ever want to leave. I don't know what I'd do without you.'

Foxy was lying on her bed in her bedroom, sobbing freely, the tears flowing down her cheeks, her eyes shut tight.

"_I wonder how we can survive this romance, but in the end, if I'm with you I'll take the chance. Oh can't you see it baby? You've got me goin' crazy. Wherever you go, whatever you do, I will be right here waiting for you. Whatever it takes or how my heart breaks, I will be right here waiting for you, waiting for you…_"

'"Why couldn't you have just let me stay there?! I was happy there!" "That's not where you belong! You belong here, in this world! Not that one, where there's giant cars that can talk, and move about on their own! What if one would have ran you over? What then?! I can guarantee that you would have wanted to come home then!" "You're wrong! You're wrong! You're wrong! Just leave me alone to go back! That's where Dad's Corvette is! His name is Max! You've got to believe me!"'

As the memory faded, Foxy sobbed herself to sleep, tired, miserable, and heartbroken. She wished that she was back with Fillmore, cuddling up next to him.

Fillmore was settling down for the night, and happened to look over into the bean bag chair where Foxy had sent so many of her nights in his dome. He sighed sadly, then went over and buried his bumper into it, taking a deep whiff of her scent. There was nothing but a trace of her left, and he tried to remember what she had smelled like. 'Oranges? Maybe apples?' He sighed, shook his front, then went back to his mattress and laid down again. He sank lower on his tires, the bottom of his bumper resting on the material as he looked out his beaded doorway with loneliness in his expression. Since Foxy had left, he had started getting high more often, figuring that it was best to try to forget, since she wasn't coming back. Sarge told him that he often called for Foxy, as though wondering where she was. Fillmore was indeed high at this point in time, and the just-lost-a-soulmate expression was replaced by an unfocused, spaced-out, sullen expression. He ceased to think about Foxy for the time being, and it almost seemed like she was here with him, but not quite.

He began calling for her again, exclaiming loudly, "Elizabeth, c'mere, man! Where are ya goin'? Come back, man!"

Sarge sighed, then shook his hood in disgust. He should've known that Fillmore was going to be high; he was every other night since Foxy's disappearance.

**What do you guys think? Anyone need a tissue? I know I nearly cried writing this!**


End file.
